Puffle Party 2010
The Puffle Party 2010 is a party that will be held between 19th February to 25th February 2010. It is a party dedicated to puffles. Not much is known about this party yet, besides that there will be a Puffle Show and a surprise for Puffle owners. Gallery Sneak Peeks File:Feb_1st_Blog.jpg|A preview for the Upcoming Events in February 2010. File:Whitepufflesplat.jpg|Another preview. Orange Puffle It was rumored that a new puffle will come this party, and it was proved that the new one will be orange. Like in the first puffle video, a white puffle was be spotted. But, now, an orange puffle can be spotted in the stampede. It can also be spotted every fifteen minutes at the Box Dimension and then fifteen minutes later at the Ski Lodge. It is likely that this year there is gonna be a orange puffle Puffle Party 2010 Preparations File:BLACKPUFFLEPREPARATION.png|The cave, Black box. File:BLUEPUFFLEPREPARATION.png|The Forest, Blue box. File:GREENPUFFLEPREPARATION.png|The beacon, Green box. File:PINKPUFFLEPRAPARATION.png|The Iceberg, Pink box. File:PURPLEPUFFLEPREPARATION.png|The Dance Club, Purple box. File:WHITEPUFFLEPREPARATION.png|The Mine, strangely the white box is here. File:YELLOWPUFFLEPREPARATION.png|The Lighthouse, Yellow box. There is no red box. Puffle Party 2010 Photos N/A Trivia *There would probably be another area for white puffles, some penguins are guessing it is in the Mine, since there is a white box in the Mine. *The Dock will probably look the same, as seen in the sneak peek. *The White Puffle will have its own Snow Fort, as seen in a recent blog post by Happy77. *It is confirmed that the pink puffle room is on the Iceberg, as seen in the Club Penguin Times. .]] *It is rumored that another puffle with a different color would appear after the party due to the appearances of the White Puffle around the island right after the Puffle Party 2009 and Rockhopper's visit.This has been confirmed,it is orange. *Most likely the color will be orange due to the background of the poster of the party, and in the title, the last letters are white, orange, brown and magenta, in that order, meaning that orange may be the next colour. This has been confirmed because the orange puffle can be spotted at the Box Dimension and also at the Ski Lodge. *As seen on the article about it in the Club Penguin Times, the white puffle may be in the Ice Rink because the white puffle is on a ice skate. However, there is a white box in the Mine. *For the party preparations, there are boxes with a puffle colour in some rooms. In the Dance club there is a purple box, in the beacon, green, the lighthouse, yellow, the forest, blue, the cave, black, the iceberg, pink and the white box is in the mine. *There is not red puffle box, but probably its domain will be the cove. *As the last year, they made a documental a puffles, almost the same, but it included White puffles, and at the end it showed some posters of the party. And in Puffle stampede, if you see carefully, you can see a orange puffle. *There is a BlackBox in the pool and pengiuns think it will be a Room for the Black Puffle. *An Orange Puffle might be released after the party because it was seen in the Box Dimension and the Ski Lodge. *There is a website for the party. *The Pool is not filled with water because during the Puffle Party last year, there was no pool because it is the room of the Black Puffle. Videos thumb|328px|left|The improved documentary of puffles. (See if you can spot the orange puffle) Category:Parties Category:Club Penguin Category:Upcoming events